


untitled

by ken (PRETTYSUNGHOON)



Category: EXID (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7189619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PRETTYSUNGHOON/pseuds/ken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heeyeon makes Hyojin feel a lot of feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

Hyojin is almost completely convinced she’s in fact unable to feel feelings.

She doesn’t feel a thing when her boyfriend lies to her about going somewhere and then telling her he loves her. She doesn’t feel a thing when he fucks her and whispers another woman’s name. It doesn’t mean a thing to Hyojin because she just doesn’t care. _It doesn’t matter._

But then she realizes, maybe she just doesn’t feel feelings for her boyfriend because what she feels for Heeyeon definitely isn’t _not feelings._

Heeyeon makes Hyojin’s heart beat in the way her boyfriend was supposed to. Heeyeon makes Hyojin sweat and giggle and act like she’s fifteen again. She makes her want to run away with her somewhere else and do stupid things all teenagers in love do. Heeyeon makes Hyojin feel feelings.

When Heeyeon smiles, nothing else exists for Hyojin. She forgets everything: what she wanted to saw, what she was doing, _her name._ Everything except Heeyeon is a blur. She’s so fucking beautiful she takes Hyojin’s breath away again and again and again and Hyojin wants to write goddamn sonnets about her endless beauty.

Heeyeon makes stupid jokes all the fucking time and Hyojin laughs at them even when they’re not funny. Heeyeon complains about being constantly hungry and Hyojin is willing to buy her a fucking restaurant if it would make her happy.

Heeyeon smiles and there’s Hyojin, wanting to press her lips against hers because she thinks Heeyeon’s kisses are the best kind in the world.

Heeyeon makes Hyojin feel a lot of feelings.

“Listen, I think we should break up.”


End file.
